366 Days of Lily and James
by NinjasUnite
Summary: A collection of 366 ficlets/drabbles written for word each day from dictionary  .  com. Challenge from wvvampire. Gladly Accepted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Novation

Challenge from wvvampire: Write me a drabble/ficlet/chapter a day based on or around the www(dot) dictionary(dot)come word of the day for each day of the current year! It's as easy as that. Any pairing, ratings, etc, are accepted. The only thing I ask if that your drabble/ficlet/chapter a day is all posted under the same story as a new chapter. Use the word in the chapter or let it inspire the chapter. Let's see how many awesome stories we can get.

Challenge Accepted!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing themed Harry Potter

But Please Review -NinjasUnite

"Come on Potter, think!" James Potter sat, his brow furrowed in thought, as he tried to think of another way to impress Lily Evans. The beautiful Muggleborn was laughing gaily with her friends, ignoring every and all attempt James had made to catch her attention.

Finally, Sirius and Remus had sat him down, and told him that he needed to change up his game.

_Flashback_

"_Mate, it's your 6__th__ year, you need to step it up" Sirius said, "If you really want her…" he let his voice trail off, leaving no question in James's mind as to what Sirius was referring to._

_"Of course-" he began to say indignantly, but Remus cut across him,_

"_Of course he wants her" the wolf said dryly, "Prongs is too set in his methods and ways to change it up so late" _

"_Look Prongs, mate, James" Sirius said seriously, "You need to talk to her like a person, and not like a person who is in love with her."_

"_How am I supposed to do that?" James said, throwing his hands up in the air, "I can't even talk to her without being an arrogant arse, Padfoot" he sighed, burying his face in his hands_

"_Just innovate" Remus said suddenly, "Act like a totally different person, and she won't know what to do"_

_James let his eyes widen,_

"_It's perfect" Sirius agreed, "She'll never know what hit her" _

"_You think so, guys?" he said,_

"_Trust me, mate" Sirius said confidently, "I have a way with women"_

_End Flashback_

James took a deep breath, smoothing his hair against his head, letting it flip back up, unruffled by his attempt to flatten it. No matter how many times Lily Evans told him she didn't like him, wouldn't go to Hogsmeade with him, he knew something had to give.

He stood up, and idled over to the trio of girls, and sat down to join their circle on the grassy hill overlooking the rest of the grounds.

"What do _you_ want, Potter?" Lily asked, looking at him pointedly with those vibrant green eyes, pining him to the spot with their sparkling depths. Her friends said nothing, waiting for him to respond.

Instead of responding with his usual cocky answer, James ducked his head and turned to look at the ground, fiddling with his robes.

"I wanted to talk with you," he said, attempting to sound sincere for once. She blinked once, and cocked her head to the sound, studying him.

"Alone?" She asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. He nodded, and allowed her to herd away her friends, before she turned attention back to him.

"What is it you want to talk about?" She asked, cracking a smile, "without my friends around"

James looked up, straight into the face of the woman he loved,

"Me?" He asked innocently, "I just want to talk about anything"

"Anything?" Lily asked warily, eyeing him warily, "If I said Severus...?"

"I would" he acquiesced, and she observed him again, letting the silence of the hill overcome the pair as James picked up a dandelion and started to twirl it around.

"Something's different about you, James Potter" she said finally, "You've changed"

"Innovated" James corrected absentmindedly, and for once, Lily smiled genuinely at him,

"Yes, that is another word option" she said, "But I can say" she said, leaning a bit forward, and placing her mouth next to his ear, "I look forward to getting to know this new James Potter and the wishes that could come true because of it"

And with that she stood up, flashing another heart-stopping smile at him, and leaving him to sit on the hillside by himself, with a dandelion in hand, with all the petals blown off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Truss

Challenge from wvvampire: Write me a drabble/ficlet/chapter a day based on or around the www(dot) dictionary(dot)come word of the day for each day of the current year! It's as easy as that. Any pairing, ratings, etc, are accepted. The only thing I ask if that your drabble/ficlet/chapter a day is all posted under the same story as a new chapter. Use the word in the chapter or let it inspire the chapter. Let's see how many awesome stories we can get.

Challenge Accepted!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing themed Harry Potter

But Please Review -NinjasUnite

"We really have gotten ourselves into a mess, haven't we" Lily said miserably, tugging at the ropes that tied her and James Potter to a pole in a dungeon far underneath the earth.

"Maybe a small one" James admitted, also pulling at the ropes in vain.

"This is all your fault" Lily huffed, finally having given up trying to get out of their predicament, "If you'd have just let me die like Moody said, this would never have happened"

"Fat chance" James muttered,

"Excuse me?" Lily said, her voice rising an octave in hysterics, "What did you say?"

"I said," James repeated loudly, "Fat chance." He snorted, "Like I would have ever left you here alone."

"But we had orders" Lily said unabashed, "You should have followed them"

James turned to face her, as best he could,

"I would never have left a woman who I loved" he said simply

_Flashback_

"_Pull back!" Moody's growl alerted all the Order that they needed to retreat, _

"_Come on Padfoot" he yelled, casting one more stunning spell at the advancing Death Eater, and beginning to run towards the point right beyond the Anti-Apparition Wards. _

"_Some help?" James turned quickly as he and Sirius dueled together, bringing down Mulciber just in time to hear a shriek. Both men turned to see dozens more Death Eaters approaching the battlefield where Lily Evans was fiercely battling the two Lestrange brothers. _

"_James, don't" But Sirius's warning fell on deaf ears as James ran to Lily, casting spells in every which direction as he raced to save the woman he loved. _

_Coming up next to her, he began to battle alongside the fiery redhead, matching her spell for spell. _

"_James, why aren't you leaving?" she shouted over the spell fire._

"_I'm not leaving you!" he yelled, wincing as a particularly nasty curse reached its mar, leaving a cut on his arm. _

"_No, you need to get-" but Lily's words were cut off as the brother she was fighting advanced and knocked her out with an unidentifiable curse,_

"_What, Lily!" James turned, and kept fighting, even as there was a circle of Death Eaters all waiting to stun the stupid boy who wouldn't leave his fallen companion. _

_Finally, he just couldn't fight anymore, and he saw the inviting red light of a Stunner_

_End Flashback_

"I never did thank you" Lily said quietly, lifting her head, she sent a weak smile at him, "It does mean a lot to me, that you stayed"

A smile threatened to crack on James's face, as he laughed,

"But of course." He answered in jest, "Do you like the lodgings I've provided?"

"Absolutely" Lily answered, life coming back to the vibrant green eyes that James loved to look at, "I wouldn't have it any other way" she finished, giggling.

The pair laughed for a bit longer, before the dungeon soon became silent again as the reality of their situation sunk in. While both Lily and James were important members of the Order, they were not near as important enough to warrant a rescue attempt.

"James" Lily said softly, "Do you think they'll…?" The question remained unasked, but the man with ruffled up hair swallowed deeply, his own fears coming to light.

"I think" he said, "That if Dumbledore himself doesn't start up a rescue attempt, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail definitely will"

"This is true" she said, laughing lightly, "I…I hope they do come" she held back a sob, "I don't want to die here"

"Lily" James said firmly, "No one is dying. I promise you, we're going to get out of this alive. You can trust me"

The red-haired and green-eyed girl looked at him, a tear brimming on her eyes, the sight breaking James's heart. He felt himself look away, a tear threatening to come to the surface or his eyes as well.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

"…We've captured some of the top ranking Order members, My Lord"

"…Lily Evans and James Potter"

"…The woman went down first, but the man stayed to protect her"

"…Down here, to the right now"

And at last, they saw the light of the Lumos that one of the lower-ranking Death Eaters had as he led Lord Voldemort himself to their chamber. Both Lily and James froze, pale at the sight of so many nightmares, deaths, and witness to some of the worse horrors the Wizarding World had been forced to witness.

"Voldemort" James spit out, "What is it you want?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "To observe" he said, his mouth curving in a malicious smile, "How my Death Eaters finally managed to catch two Order members"

"Well" James said bravely, "You've observed, you can leave now"

"Crucio" Lord Voldemort breathed out, watching with a sort of bored countenance as James twitched and screamed, still bound in the ropes around the pole. He stopped after a minute, casually lowering the wand and James caught his breath, coughing and wheezing.

"Now" the man said calmly, "If we could all show proper manners, I'll continue"

He turned to Lily, "Ah" he said, almost kindly, "You must be Lily Evans"

Lily said nothing, her resolute green eyes staring straight into Voldemorts, her mouth set in a line.

"I don't need confirmation" he said, waving away the insult, "I came to talk to both of you about joining the Death Eaters"

"No" James said immediately,

"Never" Lily said calmly,


End file.
